grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Krystal Fletcher
|mention = |gender = Female |type = Blutbad |relationships = Cole Pritchard, boyfriend Gus Campbell, partner in crime |job = |status = Deceased |cod = Shot by an agent of the Wesen Council |season2 = X |wesenimage = 214-Krystal woged.png }} Krystal was a Blutbad that appeared in . Appearances She aided her boyfriend, Cole Pritchard, as well as Gus Campbell in their robbery spree, which included the First Cascadian Bank and the Seamark National Bank. After robbing the First Cascadian Bank, they later went to the Junkyard Dog Bar & Pool Hall. Gus told them that a man at the bar was talking about the code, which Cole and Krystal both said they didn't care about. Cole recognized the man Gus told them about, Monroe, as one of the people who had been at the bank. They confronted him, and Monroe tried to assuage the gang by telling him he kept his mouth shut about who they were to the cops, but when he proposed getting compensated for it, they started fighting him. Nick and Hank went in to break up the fight, and Krystal accused Monroe of starting the fight and saying he grabbed her behind. While Gus slipped out of the bar, Krystal and Cole said they wouldn't press any charges, and Krystal then started sarcastically flirting with Nick. Back at their residence at Cuthridge Industries, Krystal, Cole, and Gus talked about what happened at the bar, and Krystal said to Cole that he should have killed Monroe, which he said he would have if the cops hadn't shown up. She then mocked Gus for leaving when the cops came. During their second bank robbery at the Seamark National Bank, Cole killed two people as they were exiting when he dropped money on the street and saw the two people fleeing the bank. Krystal didn't seem to care about the murders, as she was ecstatic that they had gotten even more money than they robbed in the first bank. However, Gus was upset with Cole and almost got into a fight with him as Krystal had to break it up before things started to escalate. Later at another residence, she excitedly showed Cole that video of their robberies had gone viral. Gus then entered much more concerned that they were all over the news, saying that they had to "lay low." Cole insisted on robbing more banks, however, while Gus said that it was "just supposed to be a couple of easy scores." Krystal excitedly jumped on Cole and told him to tell Gus the part about them showing who they really were to the world, which prompted Gus to say that he was taking his share and getting out of the gang. When he tried to leave, Cole stopped him and started beating him on the ground. Krystal managed to stop him, acting upset at Cole at first, but she then woged and bit viciously into Gus' neck, killing him. Nick and Hank found Gus' dead body and went back to Cuthridge Industries due to the toxic waste on the bottom of his shoes. When Nick and Hank got there and were slowly closing in, Krystal heard a noise that she thought at first was the homeless man that lived there. Cole was much more cautious about the noise, however, and when he saw it was Nick and Hank, he started shooting at them along with Krystal. She ran out of ammo and was chased down by Hank, who punched her in the face when she woged. After Nick took down Cole, they were both arrested, but when they were being brought into the precinct, an assassin working for Alexander and De Groot (on behalf of the Wesen Council) shot and killed both of them. Images 214-Krystal2.png 214-Cole and Krystal mugshots.png 214-Cole and Krystal dead.png Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murder Victims